Colorectal cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the Western world. Clinical evidence suggests that early detection of primary colorectal cancer leads to a 90% or better 5-year survival rate, while detection of the disease when it has already metastasized leads to poor prognosis with a 50% or less 5-year survival rate and a 30% recurrence rate. Colorectal cancer screening and early detection have a substantial positive impact on the prognosis of this malignancy.
The following references, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,462 to Shanks
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,134,300 and 6,353,658 to Trebes et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2002/0099310 to Kimchy et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/058531 to Kimchy et al.
Brochard J et al., “Estimation of movement parameters of 3D textured surfaces using the autocorrelation function,” Pattern Recognition Letters 24(12):2031-2045 (2003)
Camilleri M et al., “Human gastric emptying and colonic filing of solids characterized by a new method,” Am J Physiol 257(2 Pt 1):G284-G290 (1989)
Caner B E et al., “Functional assessment of human gastrointestinal tract using 99Tcm-latex particles,” Nucl Med Commun 12(6):539-544 (1991)
Compton, Arthur H., Phys. Rev. 21,483; 22,409 (1923)
Gutman G et al., “A novel needle-based miniature x-ray generating system,” Phys Med Biol 49:4677-4688 (2004)
Haga A et al., “A miniature x-ray tube,” Applied Physics Letters 84(12):2208-2210 (2004)
Madsen J L et al., “Gastrointestinal transit of technetium-99m-labeled cellulose fiber and indium-111-labeled plastic particles,” J Nucl Med 30(3):402-406 (1989)
Pais, Abraham, ‘Subtle is the Lord . . . ’: The Science and the Life of Albert Einstein, Oxford (1982)
Proano M et al., “Transit of solids through the human colon: regional quantification in the unprepared bowel,” Am J Physiol 258(6 Pt 1):G862 (1990)
Tartari A et al., “Compton scattering elemental imaging of a deep layer performed with the principal component analysis,” Proceedings of the 15th World Conference on Non-Destructive Testing, Conservation and Restoration in Art and Architecture, Rome (Oct. 15-21, 2000)
“X-ray contrast medium,” Medcyclopaedia™, from The Encyclopaedia of Medical Imaging Volume I